


amite and lotus break up 💔💔💔

by Foroan



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Always Royal, Angst, F/F, Hurt No Comfort, Pain, amity is british, idk wtf this is im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28196496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foroan/pseuds/Foroan
Summary: amite turns into a nintando switch
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 21
Kudos: 71





	amite and lotus break up 💔💔💔

it was a beuatiful day in the bitch isles

"whot is the sky lo'is" asked amite as she walked into a plain white room

"up lmao" responded lotus

amite smiledd "ugh so true oomf"

amite started 2 feel a little woozy

ltoys lookd at amite "wtf amite" 

"ohno lo'is... i think im.. im ..." said amite 

"what the hell"

"lo'is help . i dont wanne be a nintando switch !" cried amite

"6<(t'c"

"LOTSY H3LP" said amite as she turned into a nintando switch

amite plopped 2 the ground

lotus stared at her in disbelief "ohno my gf just turned into a ninatndo switch:" 

"NOOOOOOO" the end

**Author's Note:**

> based on the iconic mspaint lumity series


End file.
